ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Where In The World Is Kefra?
Where In The World Is Kefra? is sung by the warriors and Raven when they discovered that Kefra is not at the camp with them, making them wonder where she is. Song Lyrics * Intho: Kefra? * Lamar: Kefra? Has anyone seen Kefra? * Hadan: Kefra? (echoes) Kefra? Kefra? * Adluk: She could have bashed into some buffers. * Boyan: Or dropped down into a mine. * Lamar: Or dived into the ocean 'cause she passed the danger sign. * Jeash: She could be stuck inside a tunnel with no strength to move at all. * Toasa: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house... * Stationmaster: ...right through a wall. * Hadan: She could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown. * Eljam: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown. * Bryal: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? * Eljam: What if it was always covered in mist? * Bryal: That sounds very mist-erious! * Halei: She could be caught up in a landslide... * Intho: ...or have fallen off a bridge. * Adluk: Or tried to climb a mountain... * Lydav: ...and be stuck up on a ridge! * Hadan: She could've been derailed when she was trying to win a race. Imprisoned in a Steelworks! * Daala: Or be lost in outer space? * Raven: (voiceover) Raven of Alanus to Major Kefra. Come in, Major Kefra! * Oh, stop messing around. You're causing confusion and delay! * Hadan: She could've gone off to some other place that we don't even know! * Padwy: She could be almost anywhere! * Raven: Oh, where did Kefra go? * Sejen: We don't know, sir! * Raven: Well, keep looking. * All: She could be anywhere, any where's Kefra? She could be anywhere, any where's Kefra? * She could be anywhere, anywhere in the world. * Gaale: Hadan, Hadan, Hadan! I found out what happened to Kefra! * Hadan: Alright, Gaale. Calm down, and tell me slowly. * Gaale: Kefra went down to the Docks, sir. And...and someone let her go onto a ship! * Hadan: She did what? But that means she could be anywhere in the world! * Raven: She could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile,... * ...or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile. * She could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower or chilling in Antarctica... * Brhea: She wouldn't last an hour! * Raven: She could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air,... * ...or acting like a tourist in the heart of Times Square! * Daala: Are there tracks there? * Adluk: Of course! The subway goes right through it. * Daala: You mean she's gone underground? * Kefra: Hello! Hello? * Raven: She could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnival goes by,... * ...or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai. * Kefra: Hi! * Moai Head: Hi. * Raven: She could be on an African safari racing a zebra or in Venice on a gondola! * Glema: Don't be preposterous. She's just a kid. She can't go in one on her own. * Lydav: Well, she could if someone was with her. * Raven: She could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo. * She could be almost anywhere. Oh, where did Kefra go? * Boyan: We still don't know, sir! * Raven: Well, we have to find her. She's one of my warriors. * All: She could be anywhere, any where's Kefra? She could be anywhere, any where's Kefra? * She could be anywhere, anywhere in the world. * Raven: (spoken) Oh, Kefra. Where could you be? Category:Songs Category:2003 Category:Mystery Songs Category:Raven: The Amazing Race